Children begin learning how to bat a ball almost as soon as they are able to hold a bat. In fact, children begin learning to play the game of baseball as early as kindergarten, usually by hitting a ball off a tee (Tee Ball). Teaching proper hitting technique, including batting stance, is important at a young age as bad habits may be difficult to correct. A significant problem with young batters is their tendency to move their front foot away from the plate while swinging a bat. The problem is referred to as “bailing out” or “stepping in a bucket.” If the stride is away from the plate, the batter's plate coverage is lost and it is very difficult to make contact with the pitched ball.
Accordingly, there is a need for a training device that addresses this problem.